


Over The Threshold

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, KuroDai Week, M/M, Marriage, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: It's their first night as a married couple and all Kuroo wanted to do was start things off on the right foot.  However... at the rate he's going, he's not sure if Daichi will want to remember any of it.  Or if he'll even be able to.





	Over The Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> The final prompt of KuroDai Week 2019! The choices were 'Just Married/Childhood Friends' and I had one scene in particular that instantly came to mind and wouldn't leave so I had to go with 'Just Married'! It has been an absolute blast writing all of these fics and I hope this one also leaves whoever reads it with a smile! :D
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“You’re sure about this, Kuroo?” Daichi asked, though the light smile on his lips belied any feelings of worry.

Kuroo puffed out his chest in dramatic bravado, adjusting his hold on Daichi who was being held aloft in his arms bridal style.

“Of course I’m sure, Dai.  It’s tradition to carry your partner over the threshold for the first time and far be it for me to laugh in the face of tradition,” the taller man explained.

Daichi couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling, but the smile that remained on his lips was nothing but absolute fondness for his husband.

“If you’re sure.  Just… don’t hurt yourself.  If you throw your back out before our honeymoon even starts I will never let you live it down,” Daichi warned, getting a playful growl from his partner who lightly nipped at his ear making him squeak in a rather undignified way.

“Oh stop it.  The longer you tease me and keep asking questions the longer we have to wait to get you settled into bed where I can ravish you,” Kuroo purred, making Daichi’s cheeks flush pink.

“Okay, okay.  Carry me in, husband,” he said, his arms wrapping a little more snugly around Kuroo’s neck as the man stepped forward and brought his leg up to maneuver the handle of the front door with his knee… and promptly find it to be locked.

Daichi had to stifle a giggle with his hand when he saw the failed attempt and quirked an eyebrow at his husband.  “Really? You couldn’t unlock the door before you picked me up?”

“I was excited!” Kuroo tried to defend himself though his own cheeks were now a little pink from his little faux pas.  “Um… would you kindly do the honors?”

Daichi did laugh this time, but nodded, pressing a little kiss to his husbands cheek as he carefully fished out his own keys from his jacket pocket.

It took a little adjusting as he leaned forward and ducked down to allow Daichi to unlock their front door, but soon it was swinging open for them and Kuroo’s smile grew all the more.

“There!  Now… prepare for the first day of the rest of your life, my heart,” Kuroo purred softly, taking a few steps in… and promptly knocking Daichi’s head into the door frame.

_ THWACK! _

“ _ Son of a bit- _ …!”

“Shit!  Are you okay, Daichi?!”

It had all happened so fast, that neither man really knew what had occurred.  Kuroo quickly finished coming into their apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.  He carefully moved to their sofa, gently setting Daichi down as the man continued to hold the side of his head.  Ducking down in front of him, he tried to get a glimpse of the damage he’d caused.

“Are you okay?!  Do you need an ice pack?  I-I think we have a bag of frozen peas in the freezer!” Kuroo rambled, his hands hovering around Daichi uselessly as he wasn’t entirely sure what he should do with himself.

Daichi gave a little grumble, rubbing the side of his head slightly before glancing at his panicking husband.  He offered him a little smile and gave a small shake of his head. “It’s alright, Kuroo. I think I’ll live,” he promised as he attempted a little joke though Kuroo seemed far from amused.

The man frowned a bit more and his eyes flickered to where Daichi’s hand still remained over his head.  Tentatively he reached forward, wrapping his fingers carefully around Daichi’s wrist and giving it a little squeeze.  “Come on. Lets see what the damage is,” he said quietly.

There was no other choice but to comply and Daichi lowered his hand to reveal a bit of a goose egg already starting to rise on his noggin.  It was going to leave a nice bruise, that was for sure.

Sucking in a little sympathetic noise of pain, Kuroo winced at the sight of the injury.

“Is it that bad?” Daichi asked, his eyes searching Kuroo’s and finding guilt already starting to build up there on his features.

“Well it’s not good.  God, I’m so, so sorry, Dai.  I was just trying to be romantic on our first night as newlyweds,” Kuroo mumbled, his eyes focusing on the already forming bruise.  Before he could spiral any further he felt a warm hand gently cupping his cheek.

“Look at me, Kuroo,” Daichi urged gently, waiting for the golden eyes he adored to focus back on his own.  “I’m fine. I promise. It was just an accident and the gesture was definitely romantic. I promise I’m still all for you… what was it?  ‘ _ Ravishing me _ ’?”

Kuroo couldn’t help but to snort as he heard that, watching as Daichi’s own smile grew as he got that wonderful reaction out of his husband.  “Really? Even after I almost knocked you out on our first night as a married couple?” he asked.

It was Daichi’s turn to laugh now and he shook his head.

“Kuroo… darling… light of my life… this is hardly the first time either of us has made a little mistake.  Remember when I made you breakfast in bed and promptly spilled it all over you? Or the time I tried to make you up a surprise bath and then proceeded to flood the bathroom because I got distracted?  Oh! Or what about the time I split your lip with my elbow because you thought it would funny to tickle me when I was trying to put the star on top of the Christmas tree?” he asked, watching as Kuroo’s hand reflexively went up to touch his lower lip.

“That was poor planning on my part,” Kuroo said with a little smile as Daichi moved his hand down to gently take one of his husbands, squeezing his fingers softly.

“Yes it was… but my point is that we make mistakes, but it doesn’t mean everything is ruined.  And I refuse to let a door frame take away anything from our honeymoon,” he said with a little nod, watching as Kuroo’s smile grew and that look of guilt slowly started to ebb away.

“This is why I married you,” Kuroo murmured softly, leaning forward to press a few soft kisses against the mans lips.  “You’re smart… you’re forgiving… and you’ve made so many more mistakes than I have that I feel absolved of my guilt now.”

Daichi smiled softly into the kisses, compliments and teases, bringing his arms up to wrap around Kuroo’s neck once more to keep him close.

“Watch it, Tetsurou,” Daichi warned with a soft little growl, nipping at his partners lower lip and hearing a soft gasp escape him.

Daichi wondered if perhaps he’d won their little banter war, but in a flash he felt himself being picked up bridal style once more, his arms holding a little tighter to the mans neck.

“Kuroo!” he laughed, smiling at his husband and shaking his head.  “Didn’t you learn your lesson? This is probably not a good idea.”

“I refuse to let one door frame dictate when and where I can carry my husband around,” the raven-haired man said, already making his way toward their bedroom.

“That’s right!  You show those door frames whose bo-,”

_ THWACK! _

“SON OF A BITCH!”

“OH MY GOD!  Daichi, speak to me?!  Are you alright?!”

Kuroo was absolutely panicking now as he felt Daichi shaking in his arms, but all at once the sound of his husbands laughter began to fill the small hallway.

“H-How?!  How dihihid you do thahat again?!” Daichi laughed, rubbing his poor head as Kuroo finally managed to fit them through the door frame and into their room where he tried to carefully deposit the man onto their bed.

“I’m so, so, sorry, Daichi!  Jesus Christ… at this rate you’re not going to remember anything about our wedding!” Kuroo lamented, sitting beside his husband and trying to catch a glimpse of whatever new damage he may have caused.

He never got a chance as he was unceremoniously tackled onto the bed, Daichi smiling down at this ridiculous man.  “You’ve definitely made this night far too memorable for me to forget, love,” he chuckled, watching as Kuroo began to pout.

“Well it’s definitely not in the way I wanted to!” he groused before finding his face peppered in kisses, his pout instantly transforming into a wide smile as his nose crinkled and he squirmed at the onslaught.  “St-stop! I’m… I’m trying to feel bad!”

“Nope!  Not gonna let you!” the shorter man giggled, but soon quick pecks turned to soft kisses, the ridiculous moment giving way to something much more gentle and sweet.

“I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Daichi murmured softly against his husbands lips, his heart fluttering in his chest as he felt the man lacing their fingers together.

“I love you too, Sawamura Daichi.  And I promise to love and protect you… from all harm and door frames... for the rest of my life,” Kuroo whispered back, getting another soft chuckle out of his husband before finding soft lips pressed once more against his own.

“That’s all I could ever ask for,” Daichi murmured gently in reply, knowing that regardless of the lumps slowly forming on his head, this day really would be something he’d never forget.

The start of a whole new chapter of their lives.

Now that they’d finally made it over the threshold.


End file.
